Episode 6576 (13th June 2007)
Plot Chesney tells Sophie that Fiz is seeing Mr Stape. Sophie's consumed with jealousy. Jason agrees to move into the Platts' house and act as David's mentor. Claire and Ashley press on with the decorating in their house. The phone rings and Claire's unnerved when there's silence on the other end. Ashley reckons it was a wrong number but a tense Claire is not so easily convinced. She confesses she can't relax and makes sure that every door and window is double-locked, much to Ashley's dismay. Audrey offers to give David a job at the Builder's Yard. Bill's not keen but Gail thinks it's a brilliant idea and that some hard graft will do him good. Jodie encourages Jerry to ask Eileen out as it's obvious he fancies her. He plucks up the courage and goes over to Street Cars only to find her flirting on the phone with Pat. Jerry's disappointed. Roy agrees to let Chesney conduct his eco project on the café rather than No.5. David's horrified to learn he's got a job at the yard and Jason's moving in permanently. Gail lays down the law telling him he either accepts the job or moves out. Whilst Fiz and John are in the Rovers, Sophie vandalises Fiz's motor scooter. Norris discovers the damage and tells Fiz. Fiz wrongly accuses Kirk of causing the damage but soon realises she's in the wrong. Kirk's heartbroken to discover Fiz has got another man. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway Notes *This was the first episode of the programme to be made available to viewers as both a live broadcast over the internet as part of ITV Catch-Up, which had launched on the previous day, and be available for repeat viewings for 30 days thereafter. The service was re-launched as ITV Player on 13th December 2008 and ITV Hub on 23rd November 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz believes Kirk is to blame when her bike is vandalised, but comes to realise that he still doesn't know about her and John; Claire becomes paranoid that she is still being targeted by someone after receiving an anonymous phone call; and Gail is furious with David for showing no remorse over his actions, so decides to find him a job. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,100,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes